Novas Aventuras
by linanime
Summary: Apos conseguir trazer Sasuke de volta naruto deve enfrentar uma nova missao  se tornar um chuunin  Mas para isso precisa de um novo membro!  Sai pela primeira vez experimenta sentimentos, o mais doce deles o amor!  Sera que a garota olhara para ele?


Essa é a minha primeira fic, por favor deixem comentarios e me digam o que acharam e o que falta. Bjs  
" "pensamento

[b]Capitulo1- O olhar de Sai[/b]

Era mais um dia linda na aldeia da folha, Sai, que ate então ainda nao havia dito seu verdadeiro nome, estava caminhando pelas ruas. Apos tudo ter acabado e eles terem trazido Sasuke e compania de volta ele não voltara para a ambu nucle. Sai procurava uma paisagem para desenhar e relachar, afinal ter mições com naruto e saske juntos não era fácil de aguentar  
Sai:"Eles continuam brigando demais, deve ser o jeito deles demostrarem como se gostam!"  
Sai pulou sobre um telhado e ficou olhando procurando um lugar calmo, foi quando ele viu, não era facil de descrever o que vira, sua cabeça começou a processar tantas informações que sem ação continui no lugar que estava com a mesma posição. Ele estava de pe, com seu caderno de desenho e um olha meio de lado e os olhos meio cerrados.  
Ela era linda, nao conseguia imaginar o que prendia seu olha naquela garota, ela era diferente nunca a vira antes po ali. Essa garota vestia uma blusa roxa de manga curta, um bermudão parecendo jeans, as costas trazia uma mochila, preso a perna uma 'bolsinha' com kunais. Seu cabelo era preto e o sol dava um brilho sem igual, nao era muito comprido, até os ombros, mas o mais impotante não conseguira ver o rosta da garoto que o prendera daquela forma.  
?: Sai!  
Não obteve resposta nenhuma, Sai parecia hipnotizado.  
?:Sai, o Sai-Gritava a pessoa em vão.  
A pessoa gritou ainda mais alto e Sai finalmente persebe sua presença.  
Sai: Oi naruto, vc falou alguma coisa?  
Naruto: O q vc esta olhando?  
Sai: Nada(muito corado).  
Naruto: Já sei é um desenho!^^  
Sai: I-isso a-ai!^^"  
Naruto pode ser distraido, mas para o Sai esta falando daquele jeito não seria uma paisagem apenas que ele estava desenhando, seria uma garota?  
Naruto: Sai vc ta desenhando uma mulher?  
Sai na mesma hora fica vermelho como a Hinata quando encontra o naruto.  
Sai: Não tou desenhando nenhuma coisa pervertida, vc andou muito com o sebhor jiraia, naruto! Disse quase perdendo a calma.  
Naruto: Não falei nada disso.  
Sai: Mas Pensou!  
Pensamento do Naruto: "Hoje eu vou comer lamen, vou treinar um pouco, e um dia serei um grande hokage"  
Naruto: Eu ñ..  
Naruto persebeu, e sabe como, que na direçõa onde Sai olhava tinha uma garota que de costas parecia muito bonita.  
Naruto: Ha, ha vc tava olhando para ela-disse apontando.  
Sai ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pes.  
Naruto: Sai ta apaixonado, sai ta apaixonado.(diz pulando e rodando o amigo chamando muita atenção e todos olham para cima)  
Todos: O que é aquilo?  
Homem passando: É o naruto, deixem para lá.  
Sai segura a boca do naruto eolha para baixo. a garota agora olhava na direção deles, os olhos dela eram castanhos, seu rosto parecia o de uma pintura, quase perfeita("Obs: So tando mesmo apaixonado para não enxergar defeitos-a autora"). Com o vento os cabelho soltos voavam.  
Sai: Cala a boca.  
Naruto: Tá, estou indo.  
Naruto desce e vai em direção a garota, sai corre e puxa-o para um beco. Tavam os dois la parados, sai olhando com um olhaenigmatico para a garota...  
?: O que vcs estão fazendo ai?  
Sai: Nada não, Sakura!(Disse meio sem graça é claro)  
Ino: Será que o sai e o naruto...  
Naruto gritando: Claroooo que nãooooo, ele estava olhando para aquela garota e não quer deixar eu chegar perto!(disse apontando para a garota)  
Ino: Eu não ia dizer nado do que vc pensou naruto. Disse serrando os punhos e apontando para ele.

Sakura: Sai olhando é, e quem é ela?

Sai e Naruto: Não sabemos?  
Garotas: O q? Vc não perguntou ainda?  
Naruto: Acho que ele esta muito sem graça para isso.  
Sai: Tambem depois do show que o naruto deu.  
Naruto: Não se preocupe eu descubro.  
Sai segura naruto antes que esse fosse ate a menina, na verdade sai nao sabia o que era aquele turbilhão de emoções. Ele ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com os sentimentos e naruto nao estava ajudando.  
Sakura: Sai nao entende de sentimentos direito precisamos ajudar.  
Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo elas já estavam do lado da tal menina.  
Ino: Olá..  
Garota: Hi  
Ino e Sakura: Hã  
Garota: Me desculpe aqui vcs não falam ingles.  
Sakura: Vc não é daqui, certo?  
Garota: Sim  
Ino: O que faz aqui então?  
Garota: Estou procurando este endereço, podem me ajudar?( A garota mostra um papel)  
Ino: Claro eu sei onde é!  
Sakura: Bom eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e essa(aponta para ino) é yamanaka ino.  
Sai e naruto só observam bem escondidos, se bem que naruto esta sendo forçado a permanecer no local calminho. Sai fica aprencivo será que elas vão falar dele?  
?: Ei vcs o que fazem ai escondidos?  
Naruto: Olhando ino e sakura falar com a garota pela qual sai ta apaixonado!=^^=  
Sai: Vai espalhar para kanoha inteira é?  
?: Bom espioes de araque vamos que a hokage está nos chamando!  
Naruto: Calma ai, sasuke, eu quero ver o final.  
Sasuke: Vamos.  
E sai arrantando naruto. Sai olha mais uma vez a cena e logo segue os dois, mas vai pensando:  
Pensamento do Sai: "O que será que está acontecendo comigo!"  
Chegando ao escritorio da hokage...  
Tsunade: Ainda falta Sakura e Ino, vão chamálas agora!  
2 minutos depois hinata chega com elas.  
Tsunade: Vcs estão atrasadas, onde foram para?  
Naruto: Falando com a...  
Sai segura a boca dele e todos olham para eles.  
Sakura: A gente estava ajudando uma garota que chegou de viagem para visitar uma amiga^^.  
Ino:(fala bem perto do Sai): E o n-o-m-e d-e-l-a é L-e-t  
Tsunade: Temos coisas mais importantes a tratar. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke vcs estão intimados a participar da proxima prova chuunin!  
Naruto: É nao se preocupe nós vamos participar. E quando será.(naruto achava que seria daqui a alguns anos)  
Tsunade: Começará daqui a dois dias e vcs devem se tornarem chuunins, entendido!  
Naruto engole seco e olha para todos que estavam no escritorio. Todos já estavam varios niveis acima dele, menos seu rival numero 1 sasuke. Lembra-se do seu sonho de ser hokage começa a ficar nervoso lembrando da ultima prova chuunin que participara. Grita  
Naruto: D-O-I-S DIASSSSSSSSSS!

Continua. Espero que gostem e comentem. Podem me dar recomendações. Bjs


End file.
